


Grenade!

by Alitomy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker Saves The Day, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Person A: "Do you have any idea how wrong that could have gone?! What were you thinking?!"Person B: "I was thinking that keeping you safe was worth the risk, and I stand by that choice even now."
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Grenade!

They had been making their way through a terrorist compound looking for the leader when they had been ambushed. Gunfire rained on them from multiple directions, and in the midst of it all Joe and Nile had been killed, with Andy sustaining a few injuries. Nicky and Booker evaded the bullets, and Nicky went straight to Joe’s body while Booker ran forward, standing in front of them as he shot the enemies firing at them to provide some cover for the team as they healed. “Booker! Stay back!” 

Booker ignored him and continued running towards the gunfire, hiding in small alcoves when he needed to reload his rifle. He could do this. The team needed a moment to recover, but the constant rain of bullets upon them made it nearly impossible to wait for the wounds to close up before they received new ones. 

Peeking his head out from around the corner, the Frenchman saw a group of four targets reloading their own weapons and whispering harshly about their plan of attack. Booker understood very little, but the word _‘grenade’_ is similar in many, many languages. Closing his eyes, he took a breath before steadying his rifle.

_’Five.’_

He waited for the ‘thunk’ of metal to hit the ground before he took off, firing his weapon in the direction of the targets and running towards the grenade, and his team. 

_’Four.’_

Counting down in his mind, he reached down to pick up the grenade.

_’Three.’_

He quickly tossed it back towards the assailants who screamed as the explosive went off. Booker glanced back at his team and exhaled heavily before raising his rifle once more, checking the amount of rounds he had left and walking towards where the grenade exploded, finding four dead bodies. 

He shot each one in the head for good measure. 

Finding himself at a dead end, Booker reloaded his rifle and walked back to the team who were staring at him with arms crossed over chests or fists clenched beside themselves. 

“Uh, what’s wrong?” Booker asked as he reached them, letting his gun swing down to his hip via the strap around his shoulders. 

“What were you thinking, putting yourself that close to a grenade?!” Joe scolded. “Do you know how badly that could have gone?” 

Booker looked at him incredulously. “I think saving your lives was worth the risk, and I stand by my choice even if you’re angry at me.” 

At the silence he received he checked his rifle once more to escape their gaze, pushing past them to leave only to be stopped by Nicky grabbing his arm. Gently, he pushed Booker’s shirt over his left shoulder and frowned at the bullet hole that was taking it’s time to heal. 

Booker looked at the wound and smiled softly. “Pity it didn’t hit me lower.” 

“Your longing for death will never be funny. Do not joke about it,” Nicky said as he circled the bullet hole with his finger, finally seeing Booker’s body push out the metal and slowly close the wound. The whole team let out a breath of relief and one by one they patted Booker on the _other_ shoulder before moving towards the exit of the compound, Andy hanging back to walk alongside the Frenchman.

“To be completely honest, Book, I thought that was badass.”

**Author's Note:**

> BAMF!Booker gets me going, we love a bit of competency from the depressed ratman :-D
> 
> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
